Marrissa Roberts
MARRISSA ROBERTS - Im Chells sister but more hot an pretty. I have spesal powers gived to me by the ingineer lick space fly an brething! Aso I have detektive power an MAGA PAWNCH an electic stuff. Im merried to Wheatly an we have a dotter named Chell Junor in onor of my dead sister. :- THE MARRISSA GAMES Marrissa Roberts is the main character and Mary Sue of three MarissaTheWriter fanfics: ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2 and THE MARRISSA GAMES. Due to the personality being largely that of a Mary Sue and due to sharing a name, she is often conflated with MarissaTheWriter, even by Insane Guy of DOOM himself. Insane Guy of DOOM named her after Marrissa Picard, a Mary Sue in Stephen Ratliff's Star Trek: The Next Generation stories. However, in-universe she is named after Robot Lettuce, whose full name is "Marrissa Roberts Lettuce". Description Marrissa is typically described as looking like her sister Chell, but more hot and pretty and with a big and squishy chest. This is one of the rare examples in which anything is described in MarissaTheWriter fanfics. Her jumpsuit turns black while she is a goth emo. Biography Marrissa is the daughter of Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS. Little is known about her life prior to the beginning of ITS MY LIFE!, other than that she had made two friends while testing in Portal Labs: Wheatly, with whom she had a secret night and was now pregnant with his "robot ball/human baby", and Companon Coob, who was testing alongsides her but had been separated from her. ITS MY LIFE! begins with GLaDOS introducing Marrissa to Atlas and P-Body. The two robots and Marrissa quickly become hostile with each other, and Marrissa remembers better times. GLaDOS also, just before sewisiding, tells Marrissa she has speshul powers and that she can save the world. Marrissa thus, with her newfound powers, is able to fight Atlas and P-Body better. In Portal Labs, Marrissa also meets her sister Chell. Seeing as Chell is brain-damaged, Marrissa shoots Chell, but she comes back as a zombie. Thus, Marrissa and Chell are led to Andord Hell, where they meet Gabe Jonson. Gabe recognizes them and together they get out of Andord Hell, where Marrissa continues testing, exploiting her powers. However, a mishap with Wheatly and Chell makes Marrissa into a goth emo. Realizing this was all GLaDOS's plan, Marrissa kills GLaDOS, along with her killing Gabe and Wheatly. However, she luckily discovers a time machine, which takes her backwards to Portal High School, where she meets Gabe, Caroline and the TEEN FORTRESS 2. With the assistance of the Ingineer, Marrissa returns to the future, only to discover that Chell and GLaDOS were fused together to a single entity CHELLGADOS. With the help of Ratman, Marrissa defeats CHELLGADOS, but, with her guard down, is herself killed by Atlas and P-Body. However, Wheatly and Oracle Turrent resurrect Marrissa with the zombee taters, and she is ready to take on Atlas and P-Body, as well as her evil clone Assirram Strebor. Successfully having defended the world from Assirram, Marrissa is awarded a medal from the President and begins living with Portal Labs along with Wheatly. During this time, Marrissa also gives birth to Chell Junor. Several months later, opening THE MARRISSA GAMES, the food supllies of Portal Labs have drained, forcing Marrissa with her family to leave. She quickly is noticed by President Snow and reaped to the Hunger Games, along with Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater. Together, with mentoring from Haymish Abernathy and the assistance of various other characters, Marrissa, Prim and Peeta win the Games, and in addition Marrissa gets to defeat President Snow, who was actually GLaDOS the whole time. Thus, Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor happily live on. Fan stories MarissaxChell and Portla 3 are both stories that explore Marrissa's character, rather than trying to piece a coherent story. In MarissaxChell, Wheatly has cheated on Marrissa for Fact Core, and in Portla 3, he was killed by Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, leading Marrissa to act accordingly. While Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition features Marrissa, the story does not elaborate further on her. Post-SCrash Session introduces Janet Roberts, Marrissa's distant descendant. Large portions of Janet's character include looking up to Marrissa and denying that she is a Mary Sue. An interconnected story, Enchiridion Marrissa, reveals that after Skepness Man destroyed the Hunger Games, Marrissa once again became a goth emo and sewisided. However, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host contradicts this story, revealing that instead, Marrissa ended up in the past, where she assumed the identity of Violet Beauregarde and founded Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, as well as adopting Skepness Man so that he would not write any more lies about her. "Violet" is revealed to be Marrissa later, and hands the company to the girl referred to by the narration as "the fake Violet", who was trapped in her alternate's factory so the truth wouldn't come out. A draft of another story, Living Someone Else's Life, exists which elaborates on how Marrissa dealt with taking over the identity of Violet, and the idea of Marrissa taking on the identity is continued in Marrissaverse Stories 2015, which also features Marrissa after her Hunger Games but before she ended up in the past. ASBusinessMagnet's story The Inevitable Sunset briefly features Marrissa. She gives interdimensionalPortaller the idea to not seek revenge on ASBusinessMagnet, and as such she instead seeks the love of Doug Rattmann. In addition, her story Just Before the Anthology features Marrissa in a cameo, as part of a dream sequence. Insane Guy of DOOM's story Bring Your Daughter to Work Day briefly features Marrissa as one of the test subjects that Wheatley found before Chell. She is highly deluded, and kills herself, thinking she can fly. interdimensionalPortaller's story Portal 2: The Insane Reversal of All Time builds on a similar premise, in which Marrissa was a test subject discovered by Wheatley before ASBusinessMagnet. He and Marrissa get to hang on each other for a while, with her claiming he is "her next Wheatley", but ASBusinessMagnet leaves her trapped in the first (zeroth) test chamber of Inter-Dimensional Testing Facility. In The Unfortunate Discovery of Marissa Roberts, Korekara, as GLaDOS, once poses a question on the existence of Marrissa as a person. She, however, discards the thought, continuing to read ITS MY LIFE! Much later, though, it is hinted that Marrissa actually exists, as a writing on a mural says "Marrissa ish herre." However, the mural was actually drawn by the universe's Doug Rattmann, who's been listening in on the story. CadenGallic's story When Fiction Cracked features Marrissa, who, alongside Ebony, Turtle, Arianna, Sonichu, John Freeman, Jenna and Spadang, various Mary Sues and Marty Stus of other fanfics, was brought along by the Orchestrator, who aims to make them all rulers of fiction, rather than subjects of their authors. Marrissa's mission begins with her swiping Chell from the Portal universe, as part of the Orchestrator's plan to gather manpower. Abilities Main article: Speshul powers She demonstrates many varied abilities, including teleportation, electricity-powered attacks and the ability to fly to and breathe in space. Personality Marrissa is a very dramatic person. Her narration in all stories frequently involves dramatic ellipses and use of all caps, and whenever something slightly bad happens to her she acts like it's the end of the world. This is likely deliberately done to undermine any and all of her achievements as a Mary Sue. Relationships Wheatly Wheatly is Marrissa's romantic interest and husband. Marrissa has not loved anyone before Wheatly (even though she mentions "a guy I missed a bunch" once), and the romance between the two is not as developed as one would expect from the series' main couple. They have a daughter, Chell Junor. GLaDOS GLaDOS has subjected Marrissa and many others to tests. Therefore, this irritates Marrissa, who declares GLaDOS her main enemy. While originally, GLaDOS is a goth emo whose only desire is to sewiside, she catches on and Marrissa ends up being her number one enemy as well. This originally causes trouble, as Marrissa uses her super detective power to learn that GLaDOS, as Caroline, is Marrissa's mother, but then Marrissa concludes that she is an evil mother, and therefore most of the rest of ITS MY LIFE! is about them fighting. Despite it appearing that GLaDOS had been "killed fourever" at the end of ITS MY LIFE!, her backups exist. Therefore, THE MARRISSA GAMES deals with clever ploys by GLaDOS meant to kill Marrissa, and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE mentions a similar background event where GLaDOS was meant to prevent Marrissa from being born. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Main narrator) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''MarissaxChell'' *''Portla 3'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' (Mentioned only) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (Main narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' (Main narrator) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Mentioned only) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' Gallery Tumblr m95t2nPPf61rqg82po1 1280.jpg|Fanart of Marrissa, by Tumblr user lil-caliborn. marissa_roberts_vs__chell_redacted_by_xianyu118-d64z8yj.jpg|Marrissa, Chell and Wheatley, by xianyu118. Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Protagonists Category:Characters original to Marrissa